Idiots, Classes, and the Summoner Test War
idiot test Idiots, Classes, and the Summoner Test War (バカとクラスと召喚戦争 Baka to Kurasu to Shōkan Sensō) is the 1st episode of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It aired on January 6, 2010. Synopsis Class F's Akihisa Yoshii is one of the worst students at Fumizuki Academy. He probably doesn't stand a chance in the Summoner Test War - but he'll do his best for Mizuki Himeji! Plot The episode starts with the introduction of the school and the placement test (which determines a student's class rank). During the exam Mizuki Himeji faints from a fever and she is sent to the infirmary resulting in her score to be zero. Akihisa Yoshii discovers he is going into the worst class (Class F) and there he encounters Minami Shimada, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Yuuji Sakamoto, and Kouta Tsuchiya, who have all known Akihisa for some time. Akihisa then makes fun of Minami's bust, making a disturbance in the classroom. During the introductions, Mizuki arrives late to class F and happily discovers that Akihisa is also in class F. She then tells him that since she left the test she received a score zero and thus was sent to Class F. Angered by this, Akihisa decides that he will attempt to have Mizuki placed to the correct class rank (2-A). To do this he consults Yuuji, class 2-F's representative, telling him that they must declare a summoner test war on class A, but Yuuji's purpose is different. Yuuji decides to first declare war on class E, and sends Akihisa to declare it (making the other class severely beat him up). As the battle starts, Minami, who is good at math, decides to take the front along with Hideyoshi and Voyeur (Kouta). Akihisa stays with Yuuji. Meanwhile, Mizuki is taking a recovery test to earn points to bring her test score up from zero. When Minami is cornered by the representative of Class E, she too goes to take a recovery test and finds Mizuki solving questions rapidly. When Class E has defeated all of class F's students except Akihisa, Yuuji, and the girls, Yuuji then tells Akihisa to fight them, saying to show them his "true power" as the "Punishment Inspector". However, Akihisa's shoukanjuu prove to be useless and comical, and is just intended to buy time for Mizuki to finish her test. Then Mizuki (and Minami) arrive, with Mizuki showing a score (412) on a par with a class A score and easily takes out all of class E students. Yuuji then reveals his decisions to not switch classroom facilities with the defeated Class E, saying he prefers to have Class E indebted to Class F. The episode then ends with Hideyoshi's sister, Yūko of Class A declaring war on Class F. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *The introduction of the Anime and Light Novel is slightly different, as the part where Yuuji helping Akihisa to study with Minami and the others are not included in the first episode. * In the Light Novel, Class-F battled with Class-D, while in the Anime, their opponent was Class-E. Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes